Hearts
by Don't let them know
Summary: Sherlock is lonely, when he hears a noise coming from outside. It's an old friend with his blue box. Possible slash. Named after the Alex Day song, and the fact that The Doctor has two hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock slowly inhaled as he slapped the nicotine patch to his wrist. He missed John, even though he left only an hour ago, seemingly to go to Sarah's. They had been arguing a lot recently, since it was clear John was getting tired of running. Running away from serial killers and kidnappers, running away from bank payments, even running away from their rapidly approaching future. Sherlock knew John was the kind who would plan ahead. He wanted a wife and children, he wanted to actually get the chance to grow old without being harassed by his high-maintnence flatmate.

There was no denying it. Sherlock was lonely. He liked John, God knows he did. It just wasn't enough any more. He stopped coming out on many of their cases, the look of wonder on his face as Sherlock made deductions faded with each passing day and he could tell it just wasn't enough for him either. Sherlock rested his head against the cool glass of the window as white flakes swirled past in the slow crisp breeze of the night. This was a problem it would take more than nicotine to solve. If only he had more_ time_...

A sound crept into Sherlock's ears, seeming to fill the air around it, almost like constrained, heavy breathing. It was more than just the wind though... It was the sound of engines shuddering to a halt. Sherlock knew that sound. It was something he could never bring himself to delete, no matter how hard he tried. Sure enough, as he looked outside he saw it. Inconspicuous yet majestic, classic yet incredibly alien and the very stuff of dreams. It was The TARDIS. Bright cobalt blue in the moonlight and casting pure light on the pearlescent snow surrounding it.

Without thinking twice, Sherlock was thundering down the 17 steps leading downstairs and out the front door. He had barely crossed the threshold when a familiar bow-tied face stepped out of the ship. It was... incredible. Sherlock never thought he'd see The Doctor again in his life. They both broke into runs and embraced each other, resting their heads on each other's shoulders. They stayed this way for a minute or so before The Doctor looked down, giggled and then said "Aren't your feet cold?". Sherlock merely smirked and said "Aren't you going to invite me in?".

The Doctor gestured inside The TARDIS and they walked inside, equally long strides casting deep footprints in the white blanket covering Baker Street. As the cantaloupe light of The TARDIS encompassed them both, Sherlock began to wonder why he was being visited out of the blue. The Doctor usually called beforehand to check that Sherlock wasn't on a case.

"Business or pleasure?" He enquired. If The Doctor wanted help with something, he was only too happy to oblige, but if they were going sightseeing, Sherlock wanted to know what to expect.

"Pleasure, would you expect anything else?"

"Still married to Song?"

"Until the day she dies, Sherlock."

"Still dragging the Ponds around with you?"

"No. Dropped them off with a nice little house. They can live happily knowing that their daughter grew up well."

At this, Sherlock looked up. "You're upset."

"I'm fine."

"Doctor."

"Can't fool you, can I?"

"You can't fool anyone. You're a terrible actor."

"Hey! I pretended to not know you, didn't I?"

"And we both know how well that worked." At this, Sherlock started fiddling with the console, having hung his dressing gown up on a low hanging wire. "Couldn't turn the heating up, could you?"

"Put some clothes on then, you daft man."

"Not all of us wear thermals, you know."

"Oi! You wouldn't be teasing if we went to an ice planet. Anyway, get dressed, we're going out."

"Where?"

"Somewhere new. The tea rooms of Carding."

"How formal?"

"Slightly more formal than your normal attire."

"Wardrobe still in the same place?"

"Nope, it's just left of the library now. Password is 'Cerulean, sunrise'."

"Glad you've got rid of those emotion passwords. Those were... difficult."

"You can make it show on your face, but you can't fake feeling something, Sherlock." The last word was said pointedly, almost like a warning. He hesitated, then added, "Where's John?"

"Out."

"Are you all right?"

"Leave it."

"Go. Wardrobe. Change."

Sherlock smirked. "I could change here if you'd like."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the console and saying, "Go. You'll make me crash her."

"Then we'd be stuck here together. What a shame."

The both shared a look and failed to suppress schoolboy giggles before Sherlock disappeared up a flight of stairs, not realising that The Doctor's gaze stayed with him all the way until he turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had been gone for a while. The Doctor was bored, which he'd thought was impossible with a Holmes on board. He took off his jacket and hung it next to the navy dressing gown already draped over a wire and took off upstairs to look for the detective. After five minutes of corridors, he entered the wardrobe, thinking of bright ocean blue and drinking dragon fruit wine with Sarah Jane at the Rain of Enigma. Amongst a rail of shirts, he found Sherlock, wearing nothing but a pair of suit trousers. He was thinner than The Doctor remembered, and his milky skin was looking slightly anemic.

"You've lost weight."

"So have you, Doctor."

"There's an awful lot of running to do. Eating takes time."

"I couldn't agree more. Why don't people understand?"

"Living is easy with eyes closed."

This stopped Sherlock in his tracks, leaving him frozen in place trying on a asphalt shirt. He smiled and said quietly, "Misunderstanding all you see."

They both caught each other's eyes and held gazes for what felt like hours, possibly days. They were referencing 'Strawberry Fields' by The Beatles, which was playing the first time they went out together. They went to Liverpool in 1974 and stopped a high-profile con artist, before going to dinner and gorging themselves on chips and curry sauce.

"You didn't delete it."

"How can you possibly think I ever could? It was... extraordinary, even by my standards. What about this shirt? Is it appropriate?"

"On you, a bin bag is appropriate."

"It'll have to do then." He hesitated, holding The Doctor's gaze and then added, "It's strange. I've missed you." with a smile that made him look far younger than his years.

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"Well, for me it was about three years ago. We went to the Vortis landings."

"Good. No- Brilliant. Everything in the right order. Don't want to make that mistake again."

"Are you going to end up marrying me as well?"

"Only if you keep running off. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Come on, I didn't pick you up just so I could watch you get dressed."

"I'll never believe that."

"Hmm... Didn't think you would. Let's go, at any rate. Hungry?"

"Not particularly."

"Yes you are."

"Yes, I am."

When they stepped out of The TARDIS, Sherlock couldn't believe his eyes. Golden buildings glinted under an amaranth sky, the white marble (Well, it _looked_ like marble) cobblestone was slightly warm under his feet and the part he liked most was the fact everyone was dressed like they were from the 1930s.

"Welcome Sherlock, to Carding. Home to no less that 2 billion people in the system of Ruche."

"What kind of time frame are we talking?"

"31st Century, but they move a lot slower than The Human Race, and there's a lot less of them. Bless."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before The Doctor led them to a large white building. It was open plan and only one storey in height, with vines creeping up the pillars that supported the low ceiling. Smartly dressed people sat on ornate golden chairs around short round tables, whereupon they drank perfumed tea out of dainty cups.

Sherlock and The Doctor walked to the nearest available table and sat down opposite each other. The Doctor thanked the sharply dressed waiter as he placed down a powder blue teapot and a bowl of something that looked suspiciously like digestive biscuits and grapes.

The Doctor incredulously cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea before asking, "So, you're fine about not being so close to John then, are you?"

"Yes. Perfectly. Are you going to keep asking?"

"Until you give me a straight answer."

Sherlock sighed and put down his cup. "I want him to always be here. I want him to want to be here. I want, just for once, for no one to question our relationship or the nature of it, not even him. I just want us to be. Just to be together."

"Sounds pretty romantic."

"No. It's far too possessive to ever be considered romance. Anyway, the thought of being intimate with him makes me feel nauseous. It's so... _messy_."

This made The Doctor laugh into his golden tea. "I can always trust on you to dismiss sex. Here, have a biscuit, I think they're lavender... Or a very close approximation of lavender."

Sherlock bit into one of the star shaped biscuits and savored it. He decided he liked the planet. It was beautiful, the customs made sense and there weren't too many people.

"So..." he began. "What should we do next?"

The Doctor grinned and replied "Let's go dancing."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And finally the scene that was thought of first, after I'd finished a Biology test with time to spare. The song isn't mine, it is by the wonderful Aled Day, I might have used dramatic licence and changed it a bit though. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of happy, comfortable conversation, Sherlock and The Doctor rose from their chairs and left the tea room, The Doctor having left a few glinting copper coins on the tabletop. As they strode through the clean, uncrowded streets, Sherlock realised that he and The Doctor were walking very close to each other. Extremely close. It would only be too easy to grasp hold of The Doctor's hand. He fought against his impulse and laughed along as they made up for lost years, telling each other every single thought that crossed their minds, withholding nothing in such trustworthy company.<p>

As it grew dark, and the sky's pink hue faded into plum, they came to a grand building, whereupon they saw a few men and women dressed to the nines in sequins and feathers. Most of them were elegantly smoking with long cigarette holders held in their gloved hands. An official looking man, dressed in a navy and gold uniform welcomed them inside and took The Doctor's jacket. Only then did Sherlock notice his crisp, cream coloured shirt and black bow-tie.

"You look rather... dashing, Doctor.", he unabashedly said, whilst sizing up his companion.

"Why thank you, I thought I'd give it a try. Since you seem to pull people to you like magnets, I'd want to give you something to stay for." He grinned.

"You gave me a reason long ago."

Just then, the band took their seats on the gold painted stage and started quietly discussing. Sherlock looked around the large room. It had a high, painted ceiling made to look like the deep purple night sky littered with winking stars. All of the furniture was mahogany and red velvet and there was a soft, unassuming scent of tobacco in the air. Sherlock looked to his right to see glamourous men and women sitting and drinking out of martini glasses at the bar.

A woman walked to the front of the stage. She had bleached blonde hair and her lips were painted a deep scarlet. She wore a floor length dress that looked like it was made of solid silver, but each sparkle in it moved individually, giving an almost mermaid-like effect. She took off her white fur shawl and placed it next to the boxy microphone. The woman gave a nod to the band and they stood up. When she cleared her throat, many people took to the dance floor.

The Doctor stared as deep into Sherlock's eyes as possible, half smiled, and said "So... Do you want to dance?"

Sherlock replied with the only thing he could. "I thought you'd never ask."

They grasped each other's hands and strode to the floor.

The opening bars of the song played. It had a lazy, slightly melancholic feel but at the same time it made Sherlock feel stupidly happy. The blonde woman started to sing.

_"There's someone out there in the world like you, With perfect glossy hair and skinny jeans from Camden"_

The Doctor's left hand was on Sherlock's waist, Sherlock's right hand was on The Doctor's shoulder. They moved in perfectly synchronised steps, smiling more with every one they took.

_"But they won't be able to drive me crazy, 'Cause that's a curse that only you seem to know how to do"_

The Doctor swung Sherlock down.

_"And everytime I see you it takes days for me to get back on my feet"_

And back up. Sherlock put The Doctor's hand on his own shoulder and took his waist, swapping their hands.

_"I'm not that good at writing but I thought you should know  
>Every song's about you 'cause you're everywhere I go<br>If all we do is hold hands and laugh at stuff on TV  
>That'll still be a real good day for me"<em>

A man walked on stage, to loud applause from the crowd. He kissed the hand of the girl and walked over to the microphone. The woman gazed affectionately at the man and started singing the next verse.

_"There's someone out there in the world like you Who has such a way with words that I couldn't resist him"_

The man then took the mic, thereby making the song a duet, and with a smooth, low voice he started singing.

_"But I don't think you'd be impressed 'Cause even if he's more available, he won't have my honesty"_

Sherlock was now leading The Doctor around the floor, picking up pace with every passing verse. They were moving around the floor at dizzying speed. The woman on stage laughed and grabbed the boxy microphone back.

_"And everytime I need you I know you'll never be far away from me"_

The Doctor was looking into Sherlock's eyes, and only Sherlock's eyes. His steely yet passionate gaze was intoxicating.

_"I'm not that good at writing but I thought you should know  
>Every song's about you 'cause you're everywhere I go<br>If all we do is hold hands and laugh at stuff on TV  
>That'll still be a real good day for me"<em>

The song then broke down, leaving only the drums and bass. The man and woman both stepped toward the boxy microphone and sung together. The Doctor was holding onto Sherlock like a lifeline.

_"There's people out there in the world like us  
>Who have chemistry and the common sense to act on it<br>But who needs simplicity in this candid game of hearts  
>We'll just keep dancing 'till we tear ourselves apart"<em>

All of the brass and guitar joined back in again, bringing the song to a crescendo. Sherlock was breathless. He had no idea what he was doing, but he had no desire to stop. He looked at The Doctor, and only The Doctor.

_"I'm not that good at writing but I thought you should know  
>Every song's about you 'cause you're everywhere I go<br>If all we do is hold hands and laugh at stuff on TV  
>That'll still be a real good day for me"<em>

The song stopped. Everyone on the dance floor clapped politely. A few people threw handfuls of what looked like glitter onto the stage. Sherlock and The Doctor merely looked at each other until The Doctor let go of his companion's hands and smiled.

"Let me buy you a drink" He offered.

"Well, I'm confused to what you've done so far, then" Sherlock said with a grin.

"Relax, I won't get you drunk."

"What if I want you to?"

"Then that can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>I will keep writing as long as you keep reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
